A Happy Ending
by CamelotWolf
Summary: This is my first story and I am not good at summaries. This takes place end of series 5, Gwaine and Arthur live...Yay! The other characters are in as well! Alternative ending! Bringing Lancelot, Elyan and Freya back as the story goes on :) May bring in romance later on/write a sequel. I will update as much as possible! I do not own Merlin. Thanks, CamelotWolf x
1. Saving Arthur

The wind pounded Merlin's ears as he held Arthur with his remaining strength onto the dragon. They finally landed. The dragon carried Arthur and Merlin to the island in the centre of the lake of Albion. The wind tore at their hair but Merlin, in amongst his tears held on. They were so close. When the mighty Kilgharrah landed, the ground thundered as he fell. Merlin dragged Arthur off and looked at the great dragon who said, 'My end is near, young warlock, but I will remain for this moment. What you are about to tamper with is beyond this world, it is the fabric of this earth but if needs be I may well be able to save you.'

Merlin stared at him in awe and whispered, 'Thank you,' the great dragon nodded and grunted as he rearranged his legs from his fall. Arthur was scarcely alive but Merlin shouted, 'Hello?' Just as he was about to shout again, a small, glowing golden orb came out of the water behind them. It was a spirit of some sort, that is all Merlin could tell. It murmured in a dreamy voice, 'Welcome young warlock, Once and Future King…Dragon,' Merlin was shocked at its lack of respect for Kilgharrah; he looked at the great dragon who just shook his head. The voice continued 'How may we help you?'

'Arthur…' To which the voice replied chuckling, 'Your King is nearly gone from us, but as you should remember, the price for a life is a life.' Merlin nodded, 'You offer yours?'

Weakly Arthur whispered, 'Don't….Merlin, 'wincing, 'don't…'. Merlin replied, 'It's alright Arthur, I must protect you.' Turning his attention to the orb he said, 'I gladly give my my-'but he was cut off by a growl.

All turned to look at the dragon, even Arthur attempted to turn. The dragon said with his voice full of history, 'No Merlin, let me give what is left of my life. It is almost at an end as it is so let it be a last gift ton you. For all the time's I owe you for helping me. For example if I had destroyed Camelot, I would have had to live in regret with the hate of my master. Please Merlin.'

Merlin was about to reply but Arthur pushed his words out first, 'Why dragon?'

'Why young King? For myself. So I can pass from this world knowing I could save Merlin's life and that I did. Make no mistake Arthur Pendragon; I do not do this for you. I cannot easily forgive the mistake of your father, he imprisoned me. I was blocked from the sky for 20 years. Though you are not your father, I cannot forgive your family for destroying my race.'

To which Arthur nodded, tears in his eyes. The orb said, 'Do you accept these terms?' Merlin looked at the dragon who nodded and said, 'My final gifts to you, Merlin, are these. My body is dying, my claws and teeth are no longer part of my.' The dragon used his paw to remove an already falling tooth and used his remaining teeth to pull out a claw. Both of which he placed on the ground.

'You will find very soon that a friend will need these. He has been injured by dark magic. As a dragon, I have fought against it before and these were what I used to defend myself. Place one in each had of his and say this…' Merlin repeated. 'Good now let me pass Merlin.'

'So be it' said the orb. It murmured a long, deep spell. Merlin felt the power; it was greater than anything he had imagined. Both Arthur and Kilgharrah became surrounded by a golden mist. It suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. The golden orb had gone.

Merlin turned to see the dragon mutter, 'Thank you.' With that his body disintegrated to golden dust which was carried away by the wind into the distance. Merlin chocked out, 'Goodbye'. He heard the wind whisper, 'Arthur,' it was the dragon's voice. Merlin couldn't help but smile and so he swept up the claw and tooth and ran over to Arthur. He was happier now, feeling that he hadn't completely lost the dragon.

'MERLIN!' Arthur yelled immediately sitting up, needlessly with Merlin so close. Arthur continued but weaker now, 'Merlin?' He was scared. How could he not be? He instantly relaxed when he heard a familiar voice say in his ear, 'It's alright Arthur.' After a few deep breaths Arthur said, 'Let's go Merlin…Thank you…again.' Merlin smiled and said, 'You're welcome prat but how about we wait until Camelot?'

'Of course.'

Merlin helped Arthur to the boat and, using magic, it moved forwards seemingly at its own accord. As they reached the main land Arthur said, 'Well that was great but riding the dragon was much more fun.' He looked at Merlin who was serious for a moment before his famous lop-0sided grin came out and they both ended up laughing.

Suddenly Arthur held up his hand as a signal for Merlin to stop. He did. There was rustling in the trees and then a large figure emerged. As it moved out into the moonlight, they were met by the innocent eyes of Sir Percival. Arthur began to chuckle, with Merlin joining in. With an innocent expression Percival said, 'What?' He couldn't help but smile. His King was alive, Gwaine had not failed… Gwaine. He continued, 'I found your horses, then Morgana and finally you. We were informed that you were injured at Camlynn?'

'I was but it's a long story that must wait for Camelot.'

Percival bowed and said, 'Of course sire, I brought the horses down, and Morgana, I did not think it wise to leave her about. There were strange tracks near her, I became concerned.'

'That will also be explained in due time. You did the right thing Percival. Now then, why are you out this far?'

'Gwaine,' came the reply,' He is dead.'


	2. How am I alive?

'_Gwaine,' came the reply,' He is dead.'_

It was Merlin who spoke, 'How?' fighting back the tears that threatened to well up in his eyes.

'Dark magic I guess. It was Morgana, she tortured him into revealing your location and died feeling he had failed you. I heard his screams but I was tied up, it was…Why are you smiling my lord?'

Turning to Merlin Arthur said, 'Remember what the dragon said?'

'Dragon?' asked Percival.

'All in good time, now Merlin think!' He could not help but get a little annoyed. 'Merlin think! A friend, hurt by dark magic…' Merlin's face lit up. Arthur continued, 'There we go Merlin! You really are slow aren't you?

'Clot-pole.' Merlin muttered under his breath. All Arthur did was give her a good natured punch on the arm and said, 'Take us to him Perce.' Who nodded and led the way. It was not far before they reached the horses, they mounted up, Percival and Merlin and Arthur with Morgana. They had been riding for what felt like hours before the trees became too close and they were forced to dismount. 'We are here' murmured Percival. There were voices ahead, Saxons. 'Percival, bring Morgana. She should not be left alone so near to her followers.' The large knight nodded and obliged.

With Morgana now slung over his shoulder, Percival knelt down next to Arthur and Merlin who were already lying on the bank, looking down at Gwaine.

There were 9 Saxons standing around Gwaine's limp body. Percival muttered, 'We don't stand a chance. We have one sword between us; yours my lord and we are all tired. What shall we do?'

Arthur looked expectantly at Merlin and said, 'Can you…help us?' With a glint in his eye and a grin. 'We can trust Percival, I know that.'

Merlin nodded and slowly turned to Percival, 'I have magic.' Expecting Percival to cringe or back away, he was surprised when he received a smile. 'I guessed as much, 'said Percival, 'we have had a few too many 'lucky' escapes before and our enemies seem to be just as clumsy as you Merlin. You know tripping on a conveniently placed root or sword.' He smiled to himself, 'My opinion of you has not changed. You were always one of us, and still are.' Merlin's eyes began to water but all he received was a shove from Percival and a sentence, 'Don't go getting soppy on me Merlin, so would you like to…'he said gesturing towards the Saxons.

Merlin gave him his signature smile and said, 'Stay here.' With that he leapt over the bank and slid down behind the Saxons. 'Hello.' Said Merlin simply. The Saxons turned only to be blasted back and drop dead to the floor.

Back up the bank Percival and Arthur were talking. 'Thank you for what you said Perce, I hope the other knights are of the same opinion. It must have been hard hiding himself from us in fear of being killed by his friends. You know, he never once sort credit.'

'I know, he is worthy of being a knight, does selfless acts and expects nothing in return. I am most curious as to how many times we owe him our lives.' Said Percival smiling. He received a smile in return from Arthur and they both turned back to see the Saxons on the floor and Merlin calling up, 'Now you have finished your mothers meeting, perhaps you would like to join me ladies?' rewarding them again with his famous goofy smile.

They both smiled and jumped out to join him, Percival dragging Morgana. They all knelt next to Gwaine. Percival muttered, 'I should not have left him, I untied him and thought it best to leave him peacefully, I was wrong.'

'No you weren't, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be here now and Gwaine would defiantly be dead.' This came from Merlin. Sir Percival smiled weakly in response. He pulled Gwaine so his head was resting on him and waited whilst Merlin placed the claw and tooth in Gwaine's hands. Arthur stood back to watch. Merlin recited the incantation that the dragon had taught him. The tooth and claw turned into golden dust, just as Kilgharrah had when he died. This time instead of being carried away, it entered through Gwaine's nose. Immediately he started breathing again.

'I was not sure for a moment, Morgana tortured him…a lot. He resisted for a long time.' Merlin whispered. Arthur came by his side and called gently to Gwaine,' Gwaine, are you still alive.' Smiling at quoting Elyan from before. All of the knights had decided that it was pointless to get sad about them so after every battle they would quote Elyan and remember him in honour.

'What do you think?' came Gwaine's famous but weak reply. He continued, 'Princess, I was sleeping and believe me when I tell your face is not the one I want to wake up to.' This earnt a laugh from all of them. 'In all seriousness though, I am sorry. I failed you; I told Morgana where you were heading. I am sorry.'

'Do not worry, I am fine, Merlin is fine, Percival is fine and Morgana is dead. You did not fail and you resisted well, I could ask no more. Also if you hadn't told Morgana, Merlin would not have been able to kill her. Do not blame yourself for a crime you did not commit.' Arthur said commandingly. Gwaine smiled and murmured, 'Thank you.' Before closing his eyes.

'Gwaine rest now, you will be fine. Just rest, you have earnt it my friend.' Merlin said but Gwaine was already gone. Merlin smiled. 'Let's go.'

They returned to the horses, it was late at night now. Wisely Percival suggested that they camped where Gwaine and he had left their horses. They did. Merlin automatically fell into old habits. Whilst he unpacked and collected wood, the knights settled around their camp. Carefully Percival lay Gwaine, who was now lacking his armour and was in a comfortable tunic, against a tree wrapped in cloaks and blankets. When Merlin returned he was greeted by smiles, things were looking up.

'Merlin, why don't you just start the fire with magic?' said Arthur grinning.

'Sorry, old habits die hard.' He said with a knowing smile. He muttered and flames came out of nowhere. They heard Gwaine come around and sit up. They all gave the dragon even more credit. 'What happened?'

'You died.'

'Then how am I alive?'

'All in good time' said Percival, doing his best to mimic the Kings voice. This earnt a laugh from Merlin and Arthur, and even more at Gwaine's confused expression. 'What?' Still chuckling they all settled down and stared into the flames.

'How many times have you saved my life Merlin?' Arthur murmured.

'A fair few' came the reply.

'You have magic' said Gwaine smiling. 'I knew it! So I take it is to you that I owe my life?'

'You knew? Partially yes, but the dragon also helped.'

'Well I only put two and two together, something I possess when sober. Now dragon? No matter…anyway thank you Merlin, I take it that is also not the first time you saved my life?'

'Answer my question Merlin, and his' said Arthur.


	3. Some Examples

Heya guys, just would like to say thanks to my followers! I know this is short but I have been ill so in Hospital without my beloved laptop! Anyways I break up for half-term on Friday so by Sunday there should be a proper long chapter, just felt you deserve at least a little something! Thanks again and please review (any ideas welcome)!

'_Answer my question Merlin, and his' said Arthur._

'Fine,' came the reluctant reply. Merlin was surprised at himself, this was his chance to prove magic is good and receive credit for all he had done. But now the time came, he was just tired and scared. Some parts of what he would have to say would prove painful to look at again; mentally he took a deep breath before continuing. 'I have saved you many times Arthur, but none of them do I regret. Although the first time…' Merlin smiled to himself, 'When I saved you from the witch impersonating Lady Helena I brought the chandelier down and I moved you out of the way, as you know. I did that by slowing down time, well kind of. What happens is that my magic allows my reaction to be faster so for me time slowed but actually it never did. Which could be confusing. That was when I thought you to be an arrogant prat.'

This earnt a chuckle from Arthur before he added, 'Thank you Merlin. 'With a nod from Arthur Merlin continued, 'I am not going to say them all but I will say a few more. Some can be saved for our journey tomorrow. So…when I believed the cup to be poisoned, I drank it as requested and you went to find the flower to save me. However you were guided out by a glowing orb, which was me.'

'How? You were dying and unconscious. Although, I guess I shouldn't be surprised' said Arthur.

'I don't really know; guess it was just instinct to protect you. Another time was with the knight Valiant who had that shield with the snakes on hat came to life. I warned you but anyway, I spent the entire of the night preceding the event trying to work out a spell to make the snakes come to life. I might have taken one of the dog statues and turned it to a real dog,' said Merlin guiltily, 'I then used the same spell to expose the snakes.'

Surprisingly it was Percival who spoke up smiling, 'we always wondered why there was only one statue by that archway, Leon was confused wasn't he Gwaine? He took great pleasure at making it into a mystery when we first came, the mysterious missing statue.' Gwaine nodded affirmative and added, 'It was driving Leon up the wall, he said it made the castle look tacky.' They all laughed.

'Right, that is enough for tonight, 'said a grinning Merlin, 'we can talk more tomorrow but what we all need is sleep.' Gwaine groaned but was soon snoring along with Percival. Merlin remained awake for a bit longer, reflecting. He could not help his mind being drawn to Freya and Balinor, he missed them and although he knew Arthur should know about Balinor, Freya was a bit too close to Merlin's heart to share yet. Although it was some time ago, the wound was still raw and Merlin feared his heart would never fully heal.

Merlin sighed and made sparks jump out of the fire to form shapes, he started with a deer frolicking, then a dragon and finally a boat floating on the sea before the embers died down and flew up to the sky. Unaware to Merlin, Arthur was watching his friend and knew something was bothering him but knew he would get the answer in time. The innocence of the magic Merlin just did made Arthur smile and reminded him of their age. Merlin was so young to carry such a burden. He needed a friend.


	4. To Camelot

The early, crispy morning brought shivers to Merlin (He was not in armour after all so lacked insulation). He grudgingly opened his eyes but smiled at the sun filtering through the branches, just like a dream. It was so peaceful, contentedly he closed his eyes and took a deep breath moments before he heard the usual 'MERLIN?!' coming from Arthur. Glaring he looked up at Arthur, Percival and Gwaine who was now standing and all grinning.

'Time to go,' said Arthur, 'we need to pack up camp now.'

Merlin grunted and his eyes flashed gold, Arthur felt a moment of fear before he remembered, _it's just Merlin._ All of the knights eyes widened as the objects began to move by themselves, the beds rolled themselves up and everything filtered back into the saddle bags, the armour they had all stripped of fell onto the correct saddle. Grinning like children they turned to face Merlin who was now up and said, 'What?' with an innocent, childish expression. There was a moment of silence before they all burst out laughing, 'Bloomin' useful mate' chuckled Gwaine.

Finally Arthur pulled himself together and said between gasps, 'Come on, let's go home.' They set off at a brisk pace, each with a horse and Arthur with Morgana on his saddle. Eventually the famous turrets appeared from the trees. They appeared to erupt triumphantly, as if to welcome their King home. Sighing Arthur said, 'So Merlin, one more story. Hmmm… did you have anything to do with the Questing Beast?'

Merlin replied, 'Indeed, it was sent by Nimwae to kill you which obviously failed along with all the other attempts on your life.' Percival and Gwaine grinned at his tone, while Arthur muttered, 'Nimwae.'

Sighing Merlin continued 'The beast bit you and you were dying, so I enchanted your sword and used it to kill it. After returning Gaius and I searched for a way to heal you. Unfortunately there was no easy solution.' He shrugged at the curious looks of all around him. 'I travelled to the isle of the blessed in search of the cup of life; it was the only way to heal you. Nimwae was there.' Merlin shuddered. 'As you know now, the price for a life is a life. I thought I gave mine for yours which I was all too willing to do. But Nimwae tricked me and took my mothers. So once you were healed I prepared to return to the island to save my mother but Gaius beat me there. He gave his life for my mother's but I kind of got mad and lost control.' Arthur raised an eyebrow, but not quite enough to rival Gaius's famed one.

Merlin paused so Gwaine prompted, 'Lost control…'

'I was angry, Gaius was like my father' he briefly chocked on his words at the mention of Balinor but soldiered on. 'So I summoned lightening and destroyed her, the island took her life for Gaius and now we are all alive so yeah…' fading off at the end.

'Thank y-'Arthur began but Gwaine interrupted eagerly, 'You can summon lighting? Oh yeah, Camlynn…ignore me.'

'That is all we do Gwaine.' Joked Percival, earning a laugh from all of them. When they had regained composure Arthur said seriously, 'Thank you Merlin, I truly appreciate that you would give your life for me. I don't imagine it's the first time, is it?' Merlin shook his head.

They were all shaken from thought when the gates of Camelot came into view. Arthur said, 'All right men, we are home.' Their faces had idiotic grins but Arthur continued, 'The irony is, we all should be dead.' Chuckling they made their way forward.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Gwen stood at her window staring over the courtyard, she sighed. Arthur had been missing for near a week now and she was fearful that she may have to actually take the throne. Despite the token sent with Gaius Gwen had refrained from becoming sole ruler in the hope Arthur would return. The chance that he was dead was finally settling in, sniffing as the tears she had held finally broke away from her eyes. The Queen knelt to the floor and rested her head against the fall, letting the tears freely fall. Her heart was breaking, she loved Arthur and life without him seemed unbearable.

She rested a hand on her swollen belly; at least part of Arthur remained. She realised she was pregnant just before Camlynn but didn't want to worry Arthur about her being there. Now he would never know.

She took deep breaths, trying to get in control. There was a knock at the door, she weakly said, 'Enter.'

'M'Lady?' came the concerned voice of Leon. 'Gwen!' he said when he saw her on the floor. 'Shall I get Gaius?' She weakly shook her head, seeing now she was upset Leon pulled her into a brotherly embrace. She settled into him and Leon just let her cry herself to sleep. When she was, Leon gently placed her on her bed and took his leave. Sighing he walked through the once cheery corridors that now seemed empty_, looks like I have to take this meeting myself_. With that he entered the throne room and made his way to the usual place on the round table.

Gwen lay on her bed, thankful to Leon. He seemed to understand; at least he would support her. She shuddered and felt for a change of scenery. Swiftly she departed the room and was quickly followed by her guards, who were knights rather than guards thankfully. They fought with Arthur and were happy to walk about a hundred metres behind her, yet again she was thankful. She was safe but felt happy with the solitude. As she walked past all the alcoves, she saw images of her and Arthur that were so lifelike. Re-enacting the moments she held most dear, sighing she continued subconsciously ending up in the courtyard. She glided down the steps and sat on the bottom one, thankfully her guards seemed to understand her well, and took a seat at the top. She was contented to wait, after about half an hour, Leon joined her. They sat in silence until Gwen eventually muttered, 'Thank you Leon.'

'Anytime m'Lady, just remember that we are here for you and you have our loyalty.' Gwen smiled in thanks and they returned to their contented silence. They heard cheering in the distance; Gwen's heart skipped a beat.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine and Percival entered the main gates of Camelot together, making sure there was no formation. As soon as they entered the people turned to stare with wondered expressions. They looked relieved and thankful. Arthur smiled and waved, immediately the crowds cheered. They made their way through the lower town grinning and waving, the people followed willingly. Arthur immediately turned his attention away from the people and searched the courtyard ahead. Gwen was there with Leon, he took her in. She looked frightened but strong, he felt so proud and glad that he didn't have to throw all the responsibilities on her anymore. Running a kingdom by yourself is hard, he learnt when his father was unwell but Gwen was so helpful, he barely noticed anymore.

Gwen immediately stood up when she saw Arthur looking proudly at her, forgetting her dignity she ran to him as he leapt of his horse and ran to her. The fell into a hug, just happy to see the other. Arthur tenderly kissed the top of her head and murmured, 'I am so proud of you…' he received a sniff in response but couldn't help but smile. He was home.

Still holding her hand, Arthur turned to face Leon who was smiling with disbelief. They gripped arms and held a brotherly embrace. 'Thank you Leon, I am sure you helped Gwen a lot.' He received a smile in response.

Gwen dragged him over to Percival, Gwaine and Merlin who stood in a line grinning like the idiots they were. Reluctantly she released Arthur's hand and hugged them all; 'Thank you' was all she whispered. All together Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Merlin ascended the stairs. Leaving the cheering behind them. Before they went inside however Arthur turned and said, 'Thank you all for your support, some of you may be aware that I was injured so did not return. However I have been healed and have now returned. I will make a public announcement at noon tomorrow, I will explain more then but I am sure we all need rest now!' This was met by cheers; eventually the knights that stood in the courtyard chanted 'Long live the King!' Immediately the crowd joined in. With a final smile they turned and entered the castle, together.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Should be posting another chapter tonight but wanted to ask, I have had a brainwave as to how I could keep this story going on longer. I was thinking of bringing Lancelot and possibly Elyan back, I already have a plot in my head about how to do so and what will happen. What do you guys think? I will post a chapter and then depending on what you say decide what to do next. Please review ASAP! Thanks, CamelotWolf


	6. Council of Friends

They left the cheering far behind and after picking up Morgana, proceeded inside. Arthur led the way to the throne room and the awaiting original round table. Arthur helped Gwen into her seat and sat as well. The rest followed his suit. Silently Arthur silently gazed around, Gwen to his right, then to Percival, Gwaine, Elyan's empty chair, Leon, Lancelot's empty chair and finally to Merlin and the chair for Gaius. Arthur had decided to keep the chairs of the others in memory that they gave themselves for Camelot and all that he held dear. They had to be remembered.

Arthur still had a grudge against Lancelot for taking Gwen away from him for a time, even though he was a shade Arthur couldn't help but think that Lancelot should have tried to stop.

Coughing in his throat, Arthur said to the guards at the doors, 'Go and fetch Gaius if you please immediately and then you are relieved. I will have no others here.' The guards nodded and fled. Sighing Arthur returned his attention to the table. 'When Gaius arrives we will begin, I know we are all tired but we have a matter of emergency to deal with.' Then aside to Merlin he said, 'Merlin, I have to tell them about your magic otherwise it makes no sense. We can trust them and you only have to convince two others; Leon and Gwen.' Merlin nodded.

Gaius stumbled into the room, the journey to Camlynn and dealing with the injured and worrying over Merlin and Arthur had taken its toll on the old man. Immediately he gave Merlin a reassuring pat on the back before sitting down. Merlin reached over and squeezed Gaius' arm to let him know he was ok.

Arthur stood and began, 'Now, what I am about to say must remain between us as friends for now. It could cause some disturbance if it was mentioned before the time is right.' There were nods all round and a grimace from Merlin who couldn't help but think of the disturbance it _could_ cause. But Arthut continued, 'Firstly thank you to Leon, Gwen and Gaius for managing the city in my absence. The Kingdom is recovering well and it is all thanks to you. As my closest friends I believe it is time for me to tell you what occurred during my absence. It makes everything easier if I say Merlin has magic and I trust him with my life. As you can see Morgana is dead thanks to Merlin.' He gestured to the limp body in the corner. All eyes lay on her before glancing at Merlin, even Gwaine and Percival did not know it was Merlin who had killed Morgana, they had assumed it was Arthur. They wore looks of curiosity along with Leon eyeing Merlin suspiciously and Gwen and Gaius looking at him with pride.

'How my lord? No mortal blade can slay a priestess off the Old Religion.'

'Merlin used my sword, it was forged in a dragons breath.'

Instinctively Merlin took his eyes to the table. Arthur smiled and continued after a satisfied nod from Leon, 'I was stabbed in the battle of Camlynn by none other than Mordred who was one of our own. It pitied me to see him,' at the mention of his wound Arthur subconsciously reached to his unscarred side and received a hand on his arm from Gwen. The knights showed anger at being betrayed. They all knew and had witnessed Mordred leave but this was too far. 'Now he is dead and I am ashamed to say it was I who killed him after he had stabbed me. For the next few hours I was in and out of consciousness but after some things I now regret saying Merlin took me to a place where I would be healed, the Lake of Avalon. '

'However we were not moving fast enough and I was quickly losing blood and dying. Merlin then did something that amazed me, he summoned a dragon.' This earnt gasps all round. 'Now I do have a few questions for Merlin that I am sure are similar to yours regarding this event however I plead you to hold and all will be answered later. Now, we were carried to the Lake by the dragon as far as I am aware. On the shore Merlin summoned a golden orb of sorts that could save me but a life is the price for a life and Merlin offered his. However he was stopped by Kilgharrah,' Gaius raised his eye brows to a newfound height at the Kings use of the name. 'Who then gave his life instead and also gave Merlin the means to save Sir Gwaine. After that we made our way home.' Arthur finished his tale and sat down exhausted from the emotions charging through him.

All was quiet and Merlin could not help but fidget. Finally Arthur had regained control and said, 'Now, Merlin if you consent I have a few questions. I did not ask them earlier as I didn't want to have to repeat myself. Firstly dragon? That needs an explanation and Dragoon, you saved us at Camlynn but you also had something to do with the death of my father and Gwen nearly dying, care to explain? You left us on the eve of battle, why?'

Merlin sighed and began, 'I am a dragon lord-'

'Then why did we go after Balinor if you could have stopped Kilgarrah and saved innocent lives!' Arthur said briskly.

'If you let me finish, my_ lord_. I am a dragon lord which gives me the power to command dragons and their close relatives like Wyverns. At the time we were going after Balinor, I had no such power. The gift is passed from father to son, Gaius told me before we left…Balinor was my father and I knew him for 2 days. His death allowed me to inherit his powers. I then commanded the Great Dragon to leave and never return, which he did.'

'Merlin I-'

'No matter, and Dragoon…well it is a stupid name but I had to improvise. I was the one who healed Gwen's father and then she was accused for something I did. She was my friend and I figured the only way that she would be released was if you caught another sorcerer doing the same thing. I was right and she was released. Your fathers death was not intentional. Although he would kill me if he knew, infact he found out but that wasn't till later, I still couldn't bare to see you so upset so I tried to save him. However Morgana had Agrivaine give Uther a necklace that would reverse the effect of whatever was tried to heal him. She knew I would try to help. Ok so Camlynn, the night before I came to see you I was attacked. Mordred as he was a druid knew of me and told Morgana who I was. She planted a giant leech like thing under my bed and it literally sucked my magic away. I fI was a sorcerer it would have worked however as a warlock I was born with magic making magic well…me. So all I had to do was find myself again which is more difficult than it sounds. I went to the crystal cave, where Gwaine escorted me too. I was powerless, it was scary. Morgana already knew of my location and she knocked me out. With some help I got my magic back and came to Camlynn where I killed everyonw with lightning so yeah…'

They all looked at Merlin for a moment before Gwaine decided to break the silence with a whistle and a 'Well done mate'.

The knights smiled at him, proud to have fought alongside him. Suprisingly Leon chuckled, 'So when the bandits outnumbered us, a convienient branch would fall, or they would drop there sword, that was oyu?' Merlin grinned in response. 'How many times do we owe you our lives Merlin?'

'A lot.'

Gwen said, 'tell us everything, from the beginning.' So with the help of Gaius, Merlin recited the full tale of his life in Camelot. It took hours, he told them of Nimwae, his regrets over Morgana and more. Finally they finished with dry throats and looked around. There was a mixture of awe and wonder, Merlin could not help but feel sheepish.

'Can you find unicorns?' said Sir Gwaine innocently. All present turned to look at him with the expression, 'What the hell?'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**Hi, I know this isn't my best but I have loads of ideas to come! It is late and with prep yadda yadda yadda but I felt I should post **** hope you like it and more soon!**


	7. Let's clear up a few things

**Sorry for the delay! Controlled assessments are nasty… More chapters soon! Thank you to all reviewers, favouriters (not sure if that is a word) and followers! You literally make my day when I find out I have them! Thank yoooooou! More welcome ;) **

**P.s. I know there were some grammatical errors in the last chapter, I will resolve them ASAP!**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Arthur had zoned out at the mention of his father, how had he known about Merlin? Surly he would have been sentenced to death. Sighing he queried Merlin; the question automatically attracted the attention of the knights who had just been teasing Gwaine about unicorns. The reply came, 'When you summoned your father from the dead, he was about to kill you and as you know he said Camelot must come first above all else_'

'Including me…'

'…Including you, so before he tried to kill you we spoke and yeah…then you woke up but as you sent him back he tried to tell you that I had magic.'

The table had gone silent, the knights knew about how Arthur and Uther had disagreed but they didn't know it was this far. Immediately their hearts went out to Arthur who was staring at the table, looking but not seeing.

Gwen spoke, 'Thank you Merlin and I am sorry about your father…' Merlin smiled in response but sat down.

Arthur regained his composure and said proudly to Merlin, 'I want to thank you on behalf of all of Camelot, you have saved us often. Thank you.' The sentiment was echoed around the table.

Gwaine being Gwaine had no time for this soppy stuff so grinned, 'So now Merlin as the hero of Camelot, you might finally get a girl!' All at the table laughed, a lot. Only Gaius and Merlin were not. Gaius had looked around to see Merlin tense up and his eyes water. Automatically he placed a hand on his wards arm. They were both on the same page_: Freya._

Gwen eventually stopped laughing and looked at Merlin, 'Merlin?' she questioned. The other knights quietened down although some chuckles were still heard. Until they saw his face.

Merlin was sat there, gazing into the distance, and not one of them failed to notice Gaius place an arm on Merlin with a sombre expression. Finally Merlin shook his head and slapped on a convincing smile, 'I am sure you are right Gwaine, but I am sure I could hold onto one for more than a night.' They all began to laugh again, Gwaine had never forgiven Eiya but then he never would.

The chuckling died down so Arthur continued, 'So, what to do now?' Silence followed until Percival spoke up, 'I think we all agree the law is wrong however the people will be fearful with Morgana being so recent, so magic can't just be brought back, the people would feel they have no protection. Perhaps edit the law?' None of the knights failed to be surprised at just how perceptive Sir Percival was.

Leon followed his statement, 'Maybe treat each case individually? Magic is also a defence and healing, that is useful. Treat it as you would a sword, if you attack it is the cells, if you kill it is death.'

There were murmurs of agreement. 'So be it.' Said Arthur. 'Merlin…as Percival said, it may be a bit too close to Morgana to have you reveal you're magic. We will change the law but it will be slowly, do you agree?'

Merlin looked delighted, 'I have waited 8 years sire, and I can bare more.'

'Then it's settled. But first, we must burn Morgana.'

After being instructed, the knights preceded to the duties they had just been assigned; to build a pyre quickly and prepare. Arthur went to calm the nobles whilst Gaius went off for some well earnt rest. Merlin began to walk out but Gwen grabbed his arm. 'Merlin, I know something was wrong. Did you lose someone because of all of this?'

Gwen had found his weakness and the tears began. Gwen enveloped him into a hug that only your best friend could offer. 'It's alright Merlin, you can tell me.' Merlin took a deep shuddering breath and began (not knowing that the knights, the king and Gaius were outside the still opened door, listening) 'There was a bounty-hunter who came to Camelot, with a girl in a cage. She was cursed for protecting her own life to turn into the basset. She didn't have a choice and was cursed to kill for evermore. I loved her Gwen, enough to give up my destiny and run away with her but I was too late. I came outside to see her cornered by the knights, she was about to kill Arthur when I called her name. She stopped for me and in that moment when she put her trust in me, Arthur stabbed her. She died in my arms hours later; I took her to a lake with mountains, where we were going to run to. There she became the Lady of the Lake. She wanted to thank me, and promised to repay me. Not that she needed to. Several times she has helped us since then, protecting Excalibur and giving it when I asked. She helped with the immortal army and a few other times. I love her Gwen…'

Gwen just pulled him closer, muttering nothings into hair. 'What was her name Merlin?' In a barely audible whisper Merlin muttered, 'Freya.'

All gathered outside looked at their feet, ashamed. Sighing they returned to their duties, solemn. Arthur hadn't even begun to realise what Merlin had lost for him, and he was close at one point to killing him.

The funeral of Morgana was pitiful. Only those close to the King were present, and not many of them mournful. Her body was burning on the pyre, Arthur just said, 'This is for my sister Morgana whom I loved, not to the evilness that engulfed her through fear.' Almost more to himself than anyone else. They stood there for hours with the wind rustling the trees. Finally it burnt down to embers, nothing left and Arthur looked around to see Merlin's eyes grow gold and a spark from the fire to form the symbol of the old religion. It drifted up into the sky where they hoped Morgana was finally free.

Wordlessly they turned around and headed towards the castle. Easily looping their arms around each other.

By the tree line, the spirits of Lancelot and Elyan looked on to the scene. They did not know or care how they got there, they were just glad they did. It felt like seconds before they felt themselves being pulled backwards again.


	8. Lancelot

**Heya Guys, here's the next update! So yeah, I know this is solely Lancelot but I think it is kind of necessary so yeah… Anyways more soon!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! You make me happy :D (more always welcome!)**

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Lancelot briefly turned behind him to face Merlin, who yelled at him to stop. Lancelot gave what he thought to be a convincing smile and walked through the veil, happy to die for his friends and Camelot. When he entered he felt the life drawn out of him and was lifted up before being dropped into a clearing in a forest. Of all he was expecting, this was not it. The forest was light and green, welcoming but he felt empty and alone. Lancelot no longer had the need to breathe, eat or drink however he couldn't stop breathing out of habit.

Gingerly he pushed himself up from the ground, shaking slightly. He felt strange inside, he had no life but he felt his heart was still there. _At least Gwen can be happy_ he thought. Looking around it seemed like a normal forest, but it couldn't be. He was right. The leaves were still, frozen in time. There was no wind so nothing moved.

Tentatively Lancelot span around in the clearing, taking it all in. There was no Sun, just blue sky and warmth, not that he needed either. He thought back to the real world, remembering what he died for. Suddenly this seemed like heaven, it was still but peaceful and peace is what he was after. So with renewed vigour he strode over to the trees, following wherever his feet took him.

He was heading north, how Lancelot knew that he was unsure. The trees closed in around him and a path was revealed. With nothing better to do he obediently followed with a hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Jumping slightly as he realised he still had it but glad none the less. He walked for what seemed like hours, never tiring. _There must be something here_ was his only thought along with _and I must find it_.

Eventually though not tired, he wanted to sit down. So he did. Leaning against a tree he was happy to wait for anything or nothing, he had peace. With his heart no longer yearning for Gwen he was happy for giving way to a better man for her who he knew would make her happy. All he wanted was Gwen's happiness, which is what she would receive.

Lancelot easily lost track of time and he was unsure how long he had been sat there. It didn't matter, he now had no responsibilities and could have remained there for eternity.

_Lancelot_

Immediately his eyes flew open, 'Hello?' he said after finding his voice.

_Lancelot_

The voice came from his left, it sounded oddly familiar. Obediently he followed the voice.

_Lancelot_

Finally he emerged into another clearing, and there in front of him were his parents and little brother who were murdered. All of their faces were smiling, if it was possible he was sure his mother would be crying. After a moment's hesitation he ran straight over to them and pulled them all into a hug. He hadn't touched them for so long, it was incredible. He swept his brother up into his arms and was rewarded with a giggle, a sound he had never forgotten.

Finally pulling away with them all grinning his father spoke, 'We are so proud of you Lancelot. Although we wish you were not here, the manner of our reunion is what we hoped for.'

His mother picked up where his father left off, 'You gave yourself for you friends, well family. With all that you were put through you remained true hearted. We are happy to see you although we watch from a far, but your time has not come.'

Glad of their words he said, 'What do you mean, my time has not come?'

'It's complicated and we are not the ones to tell you. You may be wondering where this is.' Lancelot nodded. 'This is the in between world. You are not truly dead as your destiny has not been fulfilled. The triple Goddess holds power here along with the Cailleach. They will explain.'

Smiling his mother said, 'We must leave you now, but we will watch and guide you. The goddess will find you, and we hope to see you again but not too soon.' Although confused, Lancelot understood partially, he was not supposed to die for some reason, he had a destiny? Reluctantly he placed Ronan back down on the ground and took a deep breath.

With a final hug they walked away, his brother called back, 'Remember Lance, time has no place here, a moment here could be a week or a year or millennia to the other world.' He grinned cheekily then they were gone.

He needed to find the triple goddess, or maybe she him. So he waited obediently in the clearing when it hit him._ Time has no place? So perhaps the others have died or maybe forgotten me. So much could have been but then; maybe it is still the day of my death there._

Lancelot sat in the clearing patiently, his senses were enhanced and he could have sworn he heard footsteps nearing him. He span around in the direction of the noise to be pleasantly surprised. There was a young woman with think chestnut hair that ran down to the small of her back. Her eyes were blue with a circle of darker blue around the iris. She had a very pretty complexion.

When she saw Lancelot she stopped in her tracks, suspicion swiftly making its way towards her beautiful eyes. 'Who are you?' a mortal voice called, initially Lancelot thought she was the goddess but then…she seemed so normal.

Briefly clearing his throat Lancelot said, 'My name is Lancelot, dear Lady. I mean you no harm; would you be so kind as to bestow upon me the grace of your name?' The suspicion vanished from her eyes when she heard the sincerity in the man's voice. Tentatively she said, 'My name is Amelia.'

Slowly the girl made her way forward and said to Lancelot in a voice that reminded him of how she seemed young. 'Why are we here?'

'I do not know, but answers will come to us. Sit with me?' The girl nodded and sat next to Lancelot, with her dress restricting her movement. Lancelot didn't know why but he told her all about him and what had happened since he was there.

Amelia nodded, it was strange. Being so close to a man yet not feeling afraid. His story lightened her heart, she had gone through much the same things. 'Are we dead?' she murmered. 'Yes, I think so but we are between worlds. I have a destiny of sorts, or I was told so perhaps we are not completely dead? I should be.'

'How did you die?' The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just…'

'Do not worry, I have-had a friend who was just the same. Guess I'm used to it. I entered through the veil, a gap between this world and ours.' And so Lancelot dove into his story, the finale being his death. Amelia could not help but gasp, this man was a man who she had never thought existed other than in fairy tales. He was selfless and always put others first, giving his life to protect those he loved… She was awed and admired him, secretly wishing her death could have been honourable. 'I woke up here

Lancelot finished and looked over at Amelia, she was staring at him with a look he was not used to. A look of admiration, the look was broken with a sigh. Without him asking she began her story.

'It is easiest if I start at the beginning…'


	9. Destiny

**Here you go Guys, keep reviewing, favouriting and following! It makes my day! Thanks for all your support and next update soon. Perhaps see Freya in the next few chapters along with the reunion of the Knights! Actually getting quite pumped for this now, hence the long chapter, sacrificed a CA for it but ahh well, your support makes it ok! Ideas keep popping up, any feedback welcome!**

**Love ya!**

**CamelotWolf**

_#~#~#~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~#_

'It is easiest if I start at the beginning…'

'I am not of noble birth, but of a farming family. My parents died of an unknown cause when I was four, leaving me to my uncle who needless to say was not proud to have me. We were all so poor; another mouth to feed wasn't appreciated. He already had a son and he deemed a girl to be useless so at age eleven I was thrown out. I was scared, lost and confused. I walked a long way until I reached another village. There a kind elderly lady took me in, I was happy. But then she died, naturally, and I was again left with nothing. I was now just turning eighteen. I was scared so with what I had I bought a sword, not knowing how to use it but I needed something.'

Amelia sighed and rested her chin of her legs that were now pulled up under her. 'I went to the nearest town in search of work but there was a large man who was drunk. He…' subconsciously Amelia shuddered and looked up at Lancelot, hoping he would understand, he nodded. 'So I was alone again with a problem developing, I knew that the baby would probably die and me with it but there was nothing I could do. So I trained vigorously with the sword until I made sure no one could lay a figure on me. I gave birth what feels like a few days ago in the woods where I was camping. It hurt so much and I…the baby was still- born. A young woman with long black hair found me, I was thankful thinking I had help. I was wrong. She drove my sword through my stomach saying that I had to be removed; my destiny was to great or something. Some role in the future, but I don't think there is one anymore.' I zoned out so didn't really hear what she said. I was scared and alone but then I woke up here with a sense of peace.'

Amelia looked up, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Carefully so not to scare her, Lancelot pulled her onto his lap and held her whilst she cried into his shoulder. Although tears were not possible her body still racked with every movement. 'Sorry' she muttered before leaning away. 'It's weird crying but with no tears. I'm sorry, I guess as you told me your story you should hear mine, though I much prefer yours.'

Lancelot smiled genuinely back at her, which she returned. He was confused, he had loved Gwen but how could this girl he had only just have met do this to him. Back in Camelot no one but Merlin and Percival knew of his past yet he was comfortable telling this girl everything.

Suddenly Lancelot's eyes rolled back and he collapsed unconscious. He vaguely heard a frightened voice call 'Lancelot!'

Time passed slowly for Amelia; she could not help but stare at Lancelot as he was unconscious. The only thing stopping her from panicking was the fact that they were already dead, surely nothing could take him away? Truly looking now at the man she had just poured her heart into, she saw his humbleness on his features. He was young, beautiful and he looked like he had a sense of peace.

Finally he came back around, immediately sitting up muttering, 'What have I done?' The tears welled in his eyes and threatened to spill. Now it was her turn to hold Lancelot in his sorrow.

'It can't have been that bad, what happened?'

In a distant voice he replied, 'I don't know and that's the problem. I think, I just hurt almost everyone who ever cared about me, but I can't think…Damn it! Morgana, it was Morgana she was controlling me. She made me…Gwen…Gwen! I think…Oh no what have I done?' He urgently looked around to Amelia seeking an answer.

She sighed and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, feeling him return the gesture and his breathing slow. 'What have I done?' he whispered helplessly.

'Shhhh, it's alright Lance.' Amelia was slightly taken aback by the nickname she had just used but Lancelot didn't seem to care. He sobbed with no tears, finally he pulled himself together. 'I am sorry Em, I just think… but that's the problem I can't think.'

'It's peculiar Lance, I don't know how long I have known you, it could have been years but I still feel so comfortable around you…'

'I know, it's confusing but we must wait, I was told all would be explained, all we have to do is wait.' She nodded her consent and returned to their usual seats beside each other, unconsciously holding hands.

Their peace was broken by the rustling of leaves to the far side of the clearing. Immediately they both stood up with Lancelot lightly pushing Amelia behind him, though no harm could come human instincts were hard to ignore. A silhouette appeared against the tree line before a young man emerged.

He was of average height with dark skin and closely cropped black hair. To Amelia she saw nothing wrong but Lancelot tensed, she rested a hand on his shoulder. Slowly the figure moved forward, Lancelot had realised it was none other than Elyan.

Elyan moved towards Lancelot in the clearing, eyeing him up. The last time they had met, it hadn't been pretty. 'What are you doing here Lancelot?'

'I could ask you the same.' Came the reply with a little more anger than intended. The truth was Lancelot was ashamed; he should be begging for forgiveness but before he could Amelia stepped out from behind him.

Gently swatting Lancelot's arm for his abruptness she said, 'We do not know, as you are probably aware we are dead…well ish. It's hard to explain.' She sighed. 'We were told to wait here and an answer would come…'

'An answer has come' said an unfamiliar angelic voice. They all turned with yet again, Amelia being pushed behind them. The now faced a woman clad in white. She had long, beautiful blonde hair and elfin features. She was beauty.

But behind her there was someone Lancelot had never wanted to see again… the Cailleach. She stood a meter behind the white lady with a look of sorrow.

'Welcome Lancelot, Amelia and Elyan to my world. A world of peace and timelessness, where all mortal ills are unrequited. I must confess the arrival of Elyan came as a surprise, as a triple goddess I should know these things. But then…none of your deaths were predicted or should have taken place.' A look of sorrow graced her face. 'But you may wonder why you are here.'

They all nodded, Lancelot and Elyan briefly forgetting each other's presence.

'Can you see a common theme in all your deaths?' Lancelot and Elyan shook their heads but Amelia managed, 'The woman with black hair?' The white Lady smiled.

'Well done, you are observant. Yes the witch Morgana was responsible for all of your deaths in one way or another. She physically killed Amelia, enchanted the sword to kill Elyan and opened the veil for Lancelot and controlling him to remove the Once and Future Queen. None of these events should have taken place; you were not supposed to die. . However the witch Morgana is no longer a concern of yours, her time has come. You have a new threat that will face Camelot and the final outcome will decide if Albion is created…or not. Your future children will also have a play in the future, although their future depends on this.'

'I though Morgana was one of your high priestesses?' said Elyan.

'Yes she was but she meddled with things that should be left untouched. If she had the true teachings then she would know this. However she chose the short path that led her to her doom.'

'So we have a destiny?' asked Amelia. 'I mean great but fundamental flaw with that and the children thing…we're dead?'

The white Lady chuckled, 'Yes you are, but not for much longer. Your time here is near an end. I control the very fabric of this earth, I AM magic. I-'

'Why is she here?' asked Lancelot, gesturing to the Cailleach.

'I am here, Sir Knight, as my world was set of balance by the witch. The veil is the entrance to my world; she disrupted it allowing things to happen like your death. I took no pleasure in that, in fact I did not wish to take a life however I had to. Her 'acquaintances' will now become more of a threat now she is gone. The mighty Emrys was her doom that was foretold. There is another although this Fate is not sealed, it could go either way. There is a sorcerer named Alvaad who will either destroy Camelot or bring it closer together. You all influence that, he is another with a power he should not have. He could unsettle not only my world but this one as well. He must be stopped and the Once and Future King will do this. However-'

'However he cannot succeed without you all,' finished the white Lady. 'You must live. Now I believe you may have something to talk about and we must depart briefly. We will return and expect an answer then, obviously we cannot force this upon you but I beg you to do so. It could mean the end of everything, even in death you could not escape. Think'

With that the White Lady and the Cailleach departed the clearing. 'I take it then that you were not yourself the last time we met, or didn't meet rather?' asked Elyan. All his anger gone, he could return to Gwen and have his little sister back. He could go back to the knights.

'I was not, in fact it wasn't me but a creature made to look like me. It is no excuse and I beg your forgiveness' Said Lancelot bowing his head. 'If it was not you then there is nothing to forgive.' Replied Elyan. They pulled into a brotherly embrace and grinned. 'I cannot easily forget what your look alike did to my sister but I will not hold it against you. What now?'

Lancelot sighed with Amelia holding his shoulder, 'I don't know. I have no reservations about returning but many will still hate me. I can't bear to see my brothers look at me with distrust, but we must return to Camelot. Will you come Em?'

'Of course Lance, I will go where you go now. We need each other and from the sound of it I will not be rid of you soon.' She finished with a grin. Elyan raised his eyebrows at their behaviour. 'So are you two…'

'It's complicated…'

'So, 'all present jumped and turned to the white Lady. 'Can you stop that please?' said Elyan, 'It is so weird!'

'As I was saying, have you made your choice?' They all nodded affirmative, 'then you will return, but remember when you return you will be mortal again. It comes with benefits and flaws. These marks will help resolve suspicion of your return. Tell Gaius to go to 7098756, he will know what it means. Lancelot and Amelia do not be afraid of your comfort around each other. You are soul mates, the perfect match that few get to make. Cherish it, you will need each other more than you know. ' They each looked to the underside of their right wrist. It seemed to be a simple swirl but they could not help but doubt trying to replicate it would be hard.

'What of the balance of life and death? We cannot just return, can we?'

'No however the Cailleach has agreed to take some souls of those already in death as payment.' She turned from them and faded but her final whisper was, 'The world must be balanced or all will end. Alvaad must pass from the world you know. Peace must be restored.'

With that she was gone after a moment's hesitation they all blacked out.

It seemed seconds later that they woke up, blinking against the rain and the bright light that surrounded them. 'Where are we?'

_You are home…_

_#~#~#~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~#_

Merlin barley slept that night, something big was about to happen. Previously the Round Table had decided that Merlin's magic would be kept between them, so they could change the views of those brought up to hate magic and it's users. He was content and although Arthur had objected to Merlin remaining as his servant, it was turned in favour as it would be an easy way to protect the King and remain conspicuous.

Suddenly he felt a burst of energy nearby, of an incomprehensible magnitude. Bolting upright in bed he automatically looked towards his window. It must be a few leagues away, without thinking he leapt up and woke Gaius; this was something beyond this world.


	10. Reunion

**Sorry this is late guys! Been in hospital again…grr! Anyway on holiday now so should be back to normal (ish) now. Obviously revision is needed for exams but I think I can spare a few hours to write! Thank you all!**

**CamelotWolf x**

#~#~#~#~

Gaius was sleeping peacefully, until his shoulder was roughly shaken. Grumbling he stood up only to see Merlin before him. 'Merlin…go back to bed, you can save Camelot in the morning.' With that he started to sit back down but Merlin spoke, Gaius sighed. He was very tired; old age has its toll. He heard pieces of what Merlin said, 'Woke up…lots of magic…odd…white light…going to go look. Gaius this is when you say don't go Merlin it's too dangerous?'

'Have fun Merlin.' Came the reply and Gaius happily slipped back into peaceful slumber. Not before he heard Merlin's 'Ok then…' in a voice of wonder and him leaving the chambers.

#~#~#~#~

Merlin was confused, this was a moment of complete panic for him and all Gaius could do was sleep? He didn't push it though seeing as Gaius was obviously unwell. With a shake of his head he moved towards the knight's quarters. Merlin wanted to go alone but knew that would be foolish, he also wasn't keen on waking up his royal prattness before dawn. Gwaine was his final option, he hoped he wasn't smashed.

Hesitantly Merlin knocked on the door, there was a gruff, vague 'enter…' so Merlin did. Gwaine was face-planted on the floor with a look of helplessness. Merlin couldn't help but smile at his friend, after murmuring a few words Gwaine stood up and said, 'Cheers mate, that headaches been bloomin' annoying! Anyway what brings you here? What have you done now?'

Merlin explained to Gwaine about his feeling, throughout Gwaine looked strangely serious. He also grinned at Merlin's explanation about Gaius and Arthur. Gwaine summarised in a cheerful voice, 'So you want me to come with you to head towards a large 'blast' of magic that is unknown and with no one knowing where we are?' After a moment of reflection he continued, 'Great! Let's go.' With that he strode out after grabbing his sword with a grinning Merlin in tow.

#~#~#~#~

Amelia, Lancelot and Elyan finally began to sit up. Amelia was the first to speak, 'Look at the trees…they're moving! We're back!' She felt wondrous; she was home with new friends. Better than anything she could hope for. After a while of staring she turned to see Elyan and Lancelot sharing the same look.

'To Camelot then!' said Elyan.

'Wait a moment Elyan. We need to think about this, how we get back. How we make an entrance. Don't forget we all died, might come as a shock that we just show up? I suggest we wait a few hours until dawn and talk. Then we go home.' Elyan nodded, eyeing Lancelot before giving in. 'I'll go get some firewood' said Amelia feeling that the boys needed time to talk.

'Fine but don't go too far, keep your sword out though. We are near Camelot, this area surprisingly large number of bandits.' Murmured Lancelot. He was rewarded with an understanding grin before being left with Elyan.

'We need to talk, I know it wasn't your fault but do you know what actually happened?'

'I have no idea, and that is what is haunting me. I remember being in the forest and then dying again with Merlin looking down at me. Then I was back in the forest. What did I do?' Elyan was surprised at how haunted Lancelot looked his fear evident. It was at this moment that Elyan forgave him. His brother was used and Elyan knew he would never forgive himself, but he needed to know. So he told him, guilt growing along with Lancelot's look of pure hate for himself. Sometimes Lancelot is too honourable, Elyan took it upon himself to see that Lancelot didn't tear himself apart over this.

Amelia came back to find Lancelot in tears and Elyan looking on with nothing other than pity. She smiled; they were going to be fine.

An hour later they were sitting around the dimming fire, 'So we go into the hall with cloaks on and ask for a private audience.' Said Elyan.

'We then show our faces and the mark on our wrists. Then we recite the number.' Continued Lancelot.

'And then we hope for the best.' Finished Amelia.

All present exchanged a look of concern before masking it up. 'If this doesn't go well then I would just like to say that Lancelot, I forgive you.' Said Elyan.

'Thank you,' Lancelot's face held a look of such gratitude it was unreal.

'It is time.' Whispered Amelia as she took Lancelot's hand.

_Crack_ went a twig behind them, drawing their weapons they turned.

#~#~#~#~

Merlin and Gwaine had managed to sneak out of Camelot undetected, obviously magic helps but the Camelot guards are not the most observant of beings. They were now on their way into the woods. 'So where are we going Merlin?'

'Dunno.'

'Wonderful, so what are we following your nose or something?'

Laughing Merlin replied, 'Effectively, I can feel where the magic is, we are not far now.'

'So…that fire, do you reckon it has anything to do with the magic things?'

'Probably, let's go look.'

They dismounted the horses and moved forward towards the fire. Around the fire were three hooded figures, one a young woman.

'And then we hope for the best.' Said the girl.

The group around the fire exchanged a look of concern before masking it up. _Who are these people?_ They could only see the face of the woman, she was rather pretty.

'If this doesn't go well then I would just like to say that Lancelot, I forgive you.' Said Elyan.

_Lancelot? _Was the thought resounding in Merlin and Gwaine's head. Instinctually Gwaine drew his sword and was about to move in but stopped when a hand rested on his arm. Merlin shook his head and gestured for them to go around the clearing to see the third person. Gwaine nodded. As he stepped a twig snapped. The cloaked figures jumped into a formation with their swords drawn. There in front of them was the girl, Lancelot and Elyan. _But they are dead. At least the knights. What is this? Elyan forgave Lancelot? This can't be._ The figures moved forward as an all too familiar voice called out, 'Who's there. Show yourselves.'

Hesitantly Gwaine and Merlin stepped out.

#~#~#~#~

'Who's there? Show yourselves.' Said Elyan.

Gwaine and Merlin emerged, Amelia shrank behind Lancelot. She didn't trust strangers after last time. No one moved. Gwaine drew his sword up to Lancelot's throat and muttered, 'What are you? This is impossible'.

'Gwaine listen…' began Elyan.

No! No… you died, both of you died! You can't exist! Merlin?

Merlin looked pensive, he too remembered Lancelot's betrayal but he could help but hope this was their Lancelot. 'Why are you here?'

'We need to speak to Gaius, then perhaps the rest of the knights and Arthur… and my sister.'

'What could you need Gaius for?' Elyan drew his sleeve up and revealed the swirl on his arm. Merlin's eyes widened, 'We take them to Camelot.' With that Merlin turned and left, with the others following, Amelia still behind Lancelot.

#~#~#~#~

'What!' yelled Arthur. 'They're gone, what do you mean they're gone?'

'What we say sire, Gwaine is not in his room, two horses are missing and Merlin isn't here either.'

'Then where are they? Ah Gaius, nice of you to join us. Where is Merlin?' All eyes turned to the physician who had just walked in.

'Out my lord, he will be back. Probably…'

'Do you know where they have gone?'

'Not exactly no, my lord. I seem to recall Merlin leaving last night to investigate a large magical explosion he believed he felt. He probably took Gwaine with him.' Replied the physician calmly.

'A large explo- am I the only one getting worried here?' shouted Arthur. The knights were silent, all thinking this was an all powerful Warlock…he can probably take care of himself.

A few agonising minutes later the throne room doors were thrown open and in walked Gwaine and Merlin with three hooded figures. Gwen's eyes lingered on the two leading hooded figures before dropping back to the third.

'Merlin, explain yourself.'

'Sire, may I present Amelia, Lancelot and Elyan.' The three figures took their hoods down and in front of them were the lifelike looking men they knew, and a girl at the back. Swords were drawn and put to the new arrivals throats.

#~#~#~#~

Meanwhile by the Lake of Avalon, a young druid girl with long, wet brown hair opened her eyes. Her first and only thought being, _Merlin._

_#~#~#~#~_

**Thank you! More soon and please review, favourite and follow, you make my day!**


	11. Trust?

**Here you go guys! Up in less than a week, I am proud! ;) Thank you all and please keep reading, your feedback is most welcome (please don't be to harsh!) :D also any plot ideas welcome.**

**CamelotWolf x**

#~#~#~#~

_**Previously:**_

_A few agonising minutes later the throne room doors were thrown open and in walked Gwaine and Merlin with three hooded figures. Gwen's eyes lingered on the two leading hooded figures before dropping back to the third._

'_Merlin, explain yourself.'_

'_Sire, may I present Amelia, Lancelot and Elyan.' The three figures took their hoods down and in front of them were the lifelike looking men they knew, and a girl at the back. Swords were drawn and put to the new arrivals throats._

'What are you?' said Arthur in a strained voice. 'You must have come back to act revenge, again Lancelot? You tore myself and Gwen apart last you were here, why should I not run you through where you stand?' Arthur was now struggling to stay his arm by the end of his speech.

Lancelot took a shuddering breath and began, 'My Lord, I cannot even begin to apoligise for my behaviour when we last met…I was not myself, infact it wasn't me but a trickery of Morgana. I know this is no excuse but I would not blame you for running me through. I am not worthy of the life I have been given.' The last few sentences had almost been to himself, Amelia gave his hand a small squeeze for comfort.

Briefly Arthur ignored him and turned to Elyan, 'Elyan? If that is who you are explain.'

'My Lord, I can vouch for Sir Lancelot. He explained to me what had occurred and Amelia here seconded it. It wasn't even him but rather his appearance cast onto another. Surley you could tell by his actions presently he is not the same. As for me, well I…we will tell you everything once we have achieved our initial purpose here.' He sighed, 'We died, all of us but were brought back by the White Lady, whomever she is. One thing she told us to do upon arrival was to show you these.' All three slid up their sleeves to reveal the mark, Elyan as he was deemed more trustworthy due to Lancelot's history took it upon himself to expand. 'Also to tell Gaius 7098756, though we are unsure of that meaning.'

'Gaius?' muttered Arthur, they stood a little back to allow him through. Gaius waddled up to the trio and took Amelia's arm, she flinched but stood firm. 'This seems familiar, I must have seen it somewhere before. As for the number, the only number that long could be a reference to a book in the library. That is where we must go.' Arthur nodded, Gaius, Merlin and Gwaine took the lead with the trio following. Behind them came the knights with the King and Queen.

To Gwen this was confusing and she was frusteated. It was hard enough when Morgana cheated her with Lancelot, but now Elyan? If this was a mistake to allow them in then she wouldn't know what to do. But if it was them, then she would be happy. But the dead can't come back, can they? She saw Elyan fall before her very eyes. Her thoughts were brought to a stop as they entered the library where they halted. Only Gaius continued to speak to Geoffrey whilst the party looked on. His eyes darted up to the trio as he moved forward.

'Show me you arms.' He muttered, 'You were right Gaius, these are familiar. What did you say that number was?' Gaius obliged, 'Well a sequence that large, I havn't heard for nigh on twenty years. There is only one place that could be. Follow me, but do not touch anything!'

Hey all moved towards the back of the library to a large bookcase. 'You knights, move it to the side.' Percival strode forward confidently, flanked by Leon. The bookcase moved to reveal the much expected stone wall. Geoffrey began to mutter and continue to tap the stones. Behind him the knights looked at each other as they were all thinking the same. He had lost his mind. They were then shaken from these thoughts by a triumphant grin from Geoffrey.

He looked at them with superiority and pushed a stone of the wall. Much to their surprise the wall slid back a notch and mover to the side, but the now open space was dark. Lifting a torch from the courner Geoffrey entered into the darkness with Gaius following. Then there was light, they were surprised to see a small room with about seven full bookcases on the wall.

Geoffrey excitedly explained, 'These books have not been read for a long time. When your father began the purge Arthur, he burnt many of my books and locked some in the vaults. However these books are far to precious, so much so that few know of them. These books contain things beyond your typical magic nonsense, these are supposedly containing secrets and things long forgotten to the human mind. Ah, here it is.'

Everyone shuffled forward to examine the book, but still wary of the new arrivals. 'Here it is, that was a clever number to use. A reference to the book and the page number! Wonderful idea, simple but effective. Anyway it reads;_ this is the mark of the triple Goddess. It is said that she bestows it upon the dead who have not had their time. There must be a dire cause for their return, normally an upcoming event that they shall influence. It also is a symbol of destiny, how their choices affect all around them._ Now Arthur, these people could not have made this up, it is long forgotten. I suggest we listen to what happened to them and then judge but I believe that in fact, these are the real human beings. They have returned to us, why have you returned and how?' He added turning to the trio.

So glad for the chance they explained, their meeting with the goddess and the Cailleach including what they said about the future, the world they were in and their return. 'Is it really you?' muttered Gwen to Elyan, both of which were close to tears. 'It is me sister, I swear.' So ignoring the rest she leapt into Elyan's arms. The reunion brought smiles to everyone's faces, even Lancelot.

Merlin moved towards the group, 'The reason why I left Arthur was because last night I felt a large, sharp explosion of white. It is hard to explain but I took Gwaine to look. Before you ask, I did not want to try and wake you up, you are made enough in the mornings let alone at night.' Everyone chuckled.

Finally they turned to Lancelot who was consciously avoiding everyone's gaze, the difference was Elyan had not been back before but Lancelot's history had remained. _Who would trust me now?_ He thought to himself bitterly. 'Lancelot.' Said Arthur in a commanding voice, nut it was followed by a sigh. Merlin explain ed to me recently when I learnt of his magic that you were a shade and not you and although I am partially concerned, if you can't forget the past how can you create a future? For all the years I have known you, I can honestly believe that you will be dispising yourself for something you did not do. You sacrificed yourself for us, and I shall not forget.' Lancelot looked up to him with a small smile, but what drew everyone's attention was the grinning girl behind him wearing an _I told you so _face. Merlin moved forward and gave Lancelot a hug, which he returned gladly. One by one the knights came up to him following the suit. Finally Percival arrived who had travelled with Lancelot for a time. Although it was not noticed, Percival was truly sad when he had died. With a grin he pulled him into a bear hug.

'Welcome back,'said Gaius, 'but I must ask who it is that you bring with you?'

Lancelot grinned like a school boy but before he could begin Amelia moved forward. With a curtsey showing more confidence than she felt she said, 'My name is Amelia, my Lord. I come from nowhere of importance and I imagine you should now my past although I do not wish to share.' Briefly she shuddered before shareing her past. Suprisingly when she mentioned her becoming pregnant, a few knights genuinely looked angry. '..and then she stabbed me and I woke up with Lancelot in the other world.' There were tears in her eyes so she just turned into Lancelot who held her whilst she cried.

Gwen spoke, 'I think I speak for us all when I say I am truly sorry for what you had to go through. But you are welcome here.'

Arthur nodded approvingly before turning to Geoffrey and Gaius who looked quite moved by the whole thing. He leaned heavily on the desk they were behind and looked at them at eye level, 'So gentlemen, care to explain why there is a large store of unregistered illegal books in my library?' Both men in question gulped, Arthur just raised an eyebrow playfully.

'Sire I…'

'Let's just say that you two look intently into anything relevand about this Alvaad, he concerns me. Merlin the same, you may need these books. But before we go anywhere is there anything else I should know? You know anything illegal…' Both men after a moment of relief looked partially mortified.

#~#~#~#~

The druid girl picked herself up and moved towards the place of her death, but to Merlin.

#~#~#~#~

**Thank you! Freya in the next chapter me thinks **


	12. Hello Merlin

**Heya everyone, sorry it has taken so long but I have GCSE's coming up and revision is needed! I will update as much as possible though I promise and should not be this long again. Thank you for your patience! **

**CamelotWolf x**

#~#~#~#~

Freya walked for what seemed like hours, although it can't have been far. She still didn't understand how she was allowed to leave the lake but was grateful for she could see Merlin once again in the flesh. Sighing she continued in her sodden dress and unconsciously rubbing her arm where the strange mark appeared.

Would returning be what she hoped? She knew that being cursed was no longer a problem for her, that much was clear already. When she died the curse broke resulting in her freedom, this chance for a new life was hard won but it was here for her taking.

Although Freya was unsure of which direction to head in, she trusted her senses to get her home to Merlin… would he still want her? Had he moved on? The thought was unsettling for her but thinking again this was Merlin. The kindest, sweetest soul she had ever come across. Who said he loved her, and she loved him.

Suddenly her shoulder was grabbed and she was flung against a tree with a sword at her throat, a threatening voice spat out, 'You could be useful to me, my name is Alvaad. Perhaps you have heard of me?' She shook her head, so the man continued, 'Well I will bring this precious city to its knees and you will assist me.'

Again Freya shook her head. Out of nowhere a feeling came to her of confidence. She would not be pushed around again, she was free! So she kneed the man in the stomach earning a grunt of pain and the removal of the sword. She ran, never again she thought to herself. She had to get to Merlin.

Still lost in thought she stumbled and fell onto the unexpected path that turned out to be the road to Camelot. She smiled when she saw the citadel; it held good and bad memories. She was killed there but she was released. Merlin was there, the good outweighed the bad. She would go, and Alvaad wouldn't follow, at least not yet.

#~#~#~#~

Merlin was yet again in a meeting of the round table knights with the king and queen. Although this time Geoffrey had been added. Lancelot and Elyan took their untouched places whilst another chair was pulled up next to Lancelot for Amelia who was now one of them. Instantly all the knights thought of her as a little sister who they would protect.

Since the unexpected arrival of the trio, three days had passed. With explanations Lancelot was welcomed back, for they all truly remembered and recognised the Lancelot who was their brother in this man. Elyan was instantly welcomed as well; he died honourably and yet again despite his blood was accepted by all.

Obviously the town's people had to be told this along with an edited version of how their King lives. It was surprisingly difficult for them all but Merlin felt better already. He was accepted by his friends and that was all that he needed.

The knights also had respect for Merlin for all that he had lost, though all curious to learn about the girl who had captured their warlocks heart.

#~#~#~#~

Freya saw the gates ahead of her and smiled, until she looked at her attire which was shall we say, not decent. Instinctually she looked around for anything to help cover her, anything at all. Though with her luck, she had no success. This was not fair, she would not get far without being questioned and she also felt anxious to cover up her mark.

Grudgingly she continued forward until she saw a rubbish pile by the gate with a good enough looking cloak on top. Luckily it didn't actually smell too bad so she put it on. With renewed determination she progressed forward into the city.

Now she was no longer in fear she could truly look around at the city and it was beautiful although nothing in comparison to her lake. The tears were still in her eyes from Alvaad but she refused to let them fall until she found the only person she could trust, Merlin. He would protect her as he had years ago.

Before she realised it she had entered the courtyard of Camelot only to be stopped by a guard who muttered, 'State your business here woman.'

'I am here to see an old friend, Merlin. He is the manservant to King Arthur.'

The guard sneered, 'I know who he is and I shall escort you there immediately.' This would give him a chance to listen in to what was being said in the hall that only knights could attend. In his opinion, the guards did a much more important job but received no credit.

Freya begrudgingly followed the guard who needless to say she did not think was a pleasant man at all, and she had met enough of them. The ascended the steps into the main castle, she was excited at this. It was an incredible building to say the least.

#~#~#~#~

Meanwhile the meeting was being continued, 'Unfortunately my Lord, there is no mention of this Alvaad anywhere, he must be new, as it were. It is a name not even heard in the villages where trouble normally stirs. It is peculiar but yet, there is also a strange trend. There have been disappearances all over the Kingdom but not enough to warrant suspicion. I think this should be investigated' said Gaius.

'I agree. Merlin?'

'Hmm?' came the intelligent reply.

'Where you listening at all Merlin?' said Arthur in exasperation, much to the amusement of everyone else.

'Yes, but only momentarily, 'Merlin's mind was spinning trying to find an excuse. 'You see I… have gathered that we don't know anything but a name. Can you honestly say I have missed something? Oh, and if you were curious, there are 567 bricks on the fall facing me.' Merlin finished with a triumphant grin.

'567 bricks… What are we going to do with you Merlin? Forgive my rudeness, 'said Arthur with sarcasm, 'How delightful to learn such information Merlin! In the next meeting tomorrow I want to know how many bricks there are in total on all four walls!'

Merlin's smile dropped, he muttered something about ungrateful Kings undermining their servants earning another laugh from the knights.

Surprisingly there was a knock at the door, 'Enter!' called Arthur.

'A young Lady here wishing to see your manservant, my Lord.' Arthur raised his eyebrows and replied, 'MY manservant? Are you sure?'

'Yes, my Lord. It is what I have been told.'

'Very well, send her in and return to your post.' The guard nodded.

Throughout this Merlin had looked up at the knights who wore equal expressions of shock. All he did was shrug, 'What can I say?' lightening the mood effectively.

Finally he looked up and his heart stopped. The woman before him said shyly, 'Hello Merlin.'

'Freya' came out Merlin's whisper.

#~#~#~#~

**Muahahahaha, sorry that was a mean cliff hanger but yeah **** Thanks for reading, more to come yet!**


	13. Authors Note 2

Heya guys, I know you must hate me right now for not updating. I have been in exams as I am sure many are and just haven't had time. My exams finish on Monday so I should hopefully be back to putting up a chapter a week but I think I may do a few more than that, sorry and thank you all!

CamelotWolf x


	14. Meeting Up

**Heya guys I know you probs hate me right now but I have been in hospital again and not allowed to use the internet so when I could I wrote this chapter. I know it isn't very good and the spelling is probably terrible but I will blame that on the antibiotics. I am back home now and will need a few weeks to recover but I will update when I can. I am soooooooo sorry and thank you all :P**

_Finally he looked up and his heart stopped. The woman before him said shyly, 'Hello Merlin.'_

_'Freya' came out Merlin's whisper._

Those present were shocked, _this was Merlin's Freya?_

Merlin's chair scraped along the floor as he pushed it back. Freya tentatively held out her arm so they could see the mark that matched Elyan's, Lancelot's and Amelia's. Everyone's eyes widened another back from the dead? Most of the knights held faces of curiosity. Obviously Gwaine was smirking as if he knew this would happen.

Merlin crept forward and when he saw the mark he pulled Freya into his arms and lifted her up to spin her around, both grinning.

When they finally pulled back, both with tears in their eyes they began to whisper things to each other that could not be heard by anyone else. Vague mutterings of _I love you always, never again…_ Oblivious to the world going on around them, who were needless to say also grinning.

Their smiles dropped when they saw Freya begin to cry, only to be pulled closely against Merlin so she could sob into his shoulder. All they heard was, 'I won't let him near you again' from Merlin.

Frowning Arthur stood up, needless to say that he was nervous. He had killed this girl, this poor scared girl. Arthur truly began to feel the guilt now he saw Merlin and what he had managed to take away from him. Slowly he walked forward, when he was about five metres away Freya looked at him with a tear stained face. Still clutching Merlin's hand as if he was keeping her there, Freya turned towards the King. By now Gwen had followed Arthur and stood just behind him to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Freya, I cannot even begin to apologise for-'Arthur stopped abruptly as Freya held up her hand.

In a timid voice she said, 'There is nothing to forgive, my King. If anything I should be thanking you.' All looked confused except Merlin and Gaius. 'The basset curse upon me could only be ended my death. I had no control over what I did when I turned into it. Thank you for freeing me from the endless torment I was in. Although I left Merlin, it was worth it for we are together now and I am free.'

Arthur just nodded and quickly gathered his thoughts. 'I know you are a druid Freya, however we are in the midst of reforms for our city. In the meantime as long as you mean us no harm you shall be welcome here. Besides if you do stay Gwen will have another girl to talk about girly stuff to instead of me. As much as I love her it just creeps me out.' Gwen playfully smacked the back of his head, all Arthur did was grin at the chuckles all around the room.

'I would be honoured to stay my Lord, if you will have me. I will stay with Merlin.' Freya replied with a glint in her eye. Arthur was taken aback for a moment; he forgot how Merlin was romantically involved with this girl.

'Do I have a choice in this matter?' said Merlin.

'No' came the reply from Freya and Gwen. Smiling Gwen said to Merlin, 'Now you have a woman in your life be prepared, we always get our way.' Freya grinned; somehow she felt she was going to get on with the Queen very well. Freya was always good at sensing others and their feelings; she tuned in to Gwen and felt two heart beats. Her brow furrowed… Gwen was with child? 'Freya?' came Merlin's voice.

She snapped out of her reverie and turned to him, his eyes held the silent question _are you ok? _To which she nodded.

Now sitting back round the table with a chair pulled up close to Merlin for Freya they continued after Freya had been introduced formally. Even though Freya was tired she wanted to sit in on this so politely refused a room to change, she could wait a few for moments.

'Oh and Merlin, now Freya will be living with you, there won't be enough room in that closet that is your bedroom, you are just going to have to move to a larger room.' Said Arthur triumphantly. Ever since discovering his magic, Arthur had been trying to get Merlin to accept a larger, better room.

Merlin sighed and murmured affirmative to which Arthur smirked. After concluding the reforms of the laws that will slowly be put in place, Arthur said, 'Are there any other matters to be addressed?'

Gwen lightly coughed her throat. Arthur graciously sat down and gestured for her to continue. Gwen stood up with a deep breath, 'When I was ruling here alone, I made a discovery that I told not a soul.' Everyone leaned in curious. 'I waiting to speak with Gaius at a convenient time and we have concluded that I am with child.' Gwen sat down and nervously looked at Arthur who was in shock. Everyone was silent; Elyan was having an even harder time realising that his younger sister was having a baby. Gwaine, Leon and Lancelot were also shocked. Freya, Amelia and strangely Percival all looked pleased, even giddy.

'Arthur?' asked Gwen tentatively.

Looking over a large grin sprung onto Arthurs face and before she knew it, she was pulled into his arms and spun around. Suddenly the spell was broken and everyone stated congratulations.


End file.
